Comfort and Grief
by Neoshipper
Summary: Tasuki comforts Miaka after Nuriko's death. (Don't worry Tama/Miaka fans, safe to read).


AN: Another idea I've had for a while...

Occurs right after Nuriko's death ::sniffles:: Tasuki helps Miaka deal with his death. Slight change in setting. They didn't go into the cave right away, they went back to an inn. Okay? Okay.

~*^-^*~

Tears ran continuously down Miaka's cheeks and soaked into her pillow. Her eyes were misted over with fresh tears and a few strands of hair were matted to he wet face. A small hiccup escaped from her throat. She bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out. It was useless, because a strangled cry was heard seconds later, followed by sobs. 

_'Nuriko...'_

~*^-^*~

"Damn!" 

Tasuki angrily punched the wall with his fist. He kept it there for a few seconds, before slowly removing it. He fought down tears and turned his gaze to the floor. 

"Tasuki, calm down, no da."

"Bull shit. I'm going to my room."

He ignored the sympathetic looks sent his way as he turned and left, leaving the bar. As he passed the closed doors in the hallway, he heard a faint sobbing sound and stopped. It came from a door adjacent to his. He hesitated before walking over and pressing his ear to the door. 

"Miaka? Can I come in?"

"Go away."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Miaka never acted like this, and with good reason. Nuriko was gone. He sighed and tried the door knob, surprised to find it open. 

"Miaka?" 

He poked his head in, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light. He scanned the room and found what he was looking for on the bed. He felt a stab in his heart as he shut the door quietly behind him and approached the bed. 

"Mi-chan..."

He hesitated and sat on the edge of the bed. The figure under the blanket shifted slightly, but said nothing. He placed a hand on what he hoped was her back and rubbed it gently.

"It's hard. I know it is. But we hafta move on, for Nuriko. He wouldn't want to see ya' like this."

"I don't care."

Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, telling Tasuki she had been crying for a while. Sighing in frustration, he yanked back the covers. 

"Miaka! Stop it! We ain't gonna get the shinzaho if you act like this!"

Miaka whimpered and shrunk away, curling into a ball. Tasuki's eyes softened and he scooted over. After debating silently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her against him. She remained silent. 

"We can't let Nuriko die in vain. Please, you have to pull yourself together. We're gonna go look for the shinzaho tomorrow, and we need you to come." 

"...I understand. I'm just being a baby." 

She sniffled and pulled him closer to her. His eyes widened but he said nothing. 

"You're not being a baby, Mi-chan. You're acting like someone who just lost a friend." 

He gently rubbed her back. She nodded slightly and sniffled. 

"Arigatou, Tasuki."

"Fer what?"

"For understanding." She looked up at him and smiled through tears. A lopsided grin covered his face as he gently wiped away her tears. 

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit ya'."

She nodded and sniffled as he stood.

"I'm gonna get goin' now. Tama should be comin' up soon."

"Night Tasuki, arigatou."

"Night, Mi-chan."

He turned and left, silently closing the door behind him. He felt a strange pang in his chest as he walked away from the room and to his own. 

"Tasuki? What were you doing in Miaka's room?"

Tasuki turned to see Tamahome walking down the hall with a tray of food. He gave a weak smile. 

"Just helpin' cheer her up a bit."

"Oh...how is she?"

He shrugged. 

"Tama...take good care of her."

"...Y-yeah...I will."

He turned and went into Miaka's room, shutting the door behind him. Tasuki sighed and opened the door to his room. He kicked off his boots and flopped down on the bed. 

"You never know when someone will come and take her from ya' Tama."

~*^-^*~

AN: Awww! Poor Tasu-chan! ::cries:: Well, I figured the Tama fans wouldn't be really upset with me if I wrote this, since Tasuki was only stating his feelings, and not openly. So you can't yell at me! ::dances:: Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Odd? Read and review please!


End file.
